


Less Pocky, More Kissing

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Incest, M/M, Pocky Day 2019, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Snuggling, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: Not gonna lie, this is probably similar to the first ReiRitsu fic I did. I guess I like them warming up together in bed lol.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 27





	Less Pocky, More Kissing

“Ritsu! I have something for you~” Rei sang as he held a box of chocolate pocky.

“Eh…?” Ritsu lazily sounded. “I don’t want it.” He said dismissively and then attempted to go back to sleep in his comfy bed.

“Kukuku~” Rei laughed and sat on Ritsu’s bed. “I’m sure you’ll like it. I’ll even feed it to you!” He pulled out a stick of Pocky from the box and took the end of the stick into his mouth. He leaned close to Ritsu, prompting him to take the other end into his mouth. 

“Ghh! G-Get away! Stupid anija….!” Ritsu flushed red. He attempted to back away from Rei, but he was cornered, his back against the bed frame. “Y-You perverted….disgusting-” He was suddenly silenced once Rei brought the stick of pocky into his mouth. 

Ritsu was frozen when Rei took little bites of the pocky, slowly getting closer and closer to his lips. Ritsu had enough of his teasing. He took a fistful of Rei’s hair and smashed his lips onto his. 

Rei was wide eyed and surprised that Ritsu took the initiative to kiss him, but he soon closed his eyes and snaked his arms around Ritsu’s waist. Ritsu felt him smirk under the kiss. Rei slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting Ritsu and the chocolate flavor of the Pocky stick. Ritsu let out a moan and ran his hands through Rei’s hair, also lightly tugging on his locks.

Rei pulled away only to see Ritsu lying on his bed, his hair messy, his pajamas wrinkled, and his face even redder than before. 

“Oh, Ritsu you’re so adorable ♡” Rei chuckled.

“Shut up….” Ritsu blushed. His gaze directing away from Rei.

“Come here, I’ve started to get cold now that you’re not in my arms~” Rei reached his arms out to hug Ritsu. 

“Hah….” Ritsu sighed. “I don’t care…. I’m too tired.” He rested his head onto his pillow and sunk into the warm blankets. 

Rei smiled. He joined Ritsu in the warmth and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Ritsu closer to him, his back against his chest and his nose buried in the crook of Ritsu’s neck. Ritsu shuddered at his sensitive skin being touched and was relieved that he could easily hide his heated face from Rei. 

They doze off in an instant, surrounded by each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is probably similar to the first ReiRitsu fic I did. I guess I like them warming up together in bed lol.


End file.
